Remember That Day
by BloodAndDiamonds
Summary: They met each other two years ago, and ever since then their lives have changed. Zexion gave Demyx a sense of security, and Demyx gave Zexion hope. But can their love hold, even with so many others trying to pull it apart? Zemyx 1-8 REWRITTEN
1. First Meeting Zexion POV

**A/N: First off, if you don't plan on leaving any form of review for this story, then goodbye. Go. Cya. I cba with the type of people who read stories and don't review. So... Shoo! If not, then by all means carry on reading :)**

Okay, I don't own anything or anyone. I only own Dimple. This chapter has been completely re-written! Review if you think I should do so with the rest of the story! Also, Manga reference is in there too!

* * *

**Zexion.**

Ok. Well, I should most probably start off with introducing myself, as that is a formal and decent thing to do. Otherwise, you may be reading my story without a bloody clue who I am. And that, stranger, is not the smartest thing ever. My name is Zexion Numara. I live in a small town by the name of Twilight Town, and my life is totally and utterly boring. Don't get me wrong, I love twilight town. It's amazing. The beautiful eternal sunsets that can be viewed from the clock tower, accompanied with the rustling of leaves and the shaking of the train below sunset hill. Oh yes, Twilight Town is a beautiful place to be.

I used to love morning walks with my Labrador Dimple; cold morning air, with a bright young puppy dragging me half asleep through the streets, more often than not almost barrelling me into a train or wall. But then Dimple died, and now I'm purely and simply alone. As you have no doubt guessed, I am not the type to socialize. I hate noise, people are noisy. Why put myself in such an environment, when I will hate all who dwell inside it? Pfft, it's hard to explain most of the time. My lawyer of a mother constantly insists that I should get out more, make lively friends. After all, the daughter of one who spends her time defending murderer and thieves and child abusers should have a lively son, should she not?

Anywho that is not the point. The point is, I don't really know why I was in the park that day. Truth be told, I think I just woke up and went there. No one was home to stop me, and the air was cold enough to make me keep walking. My fourteenth birthday, one would have thought I had better things to do than go to a small park when temperature was at freezing point, even with the sun out.

I'd been sat for three hours on the creaky swing, by which point the temperature had risen to a good twenty-seven degrees. The Used were screaming loudly from my iPod earphones, causing any passerby to stare at me disbelievingly. I was, after all, the kid with nothing better to do than listen to crappy music on his own in a practically deserted park.

Resting my head against the cool metal of the chain, I felt a small feeling of dread trickle over me, seeming to paralyze my body, cementing it in place on the swing. My eyes shifted from the dusty floor to the approaching figures directly ahead of me. Two were sending insults towards me, another was cackling manically, and the three others were simply standing in the distance, sending me the strangest looks. Now, this lot didn't generally tend to hang out together at school, that much was obvious by the three quiet ones, the torture loving one, and the two cowards who insulted others to make them feel better. But of course, as most normal idiotic twats, they ganged up to pick on the smaller, quieter boy.

And of course, that also included the mass murder of small, defenceless animals; mostly that was Larxene, consisting of small puppies and squirrels. So, whilst they had approached me and started to call me all the names under the setting sun, I never noticed the blonde haired teen watching from afar. Well, not really afar, just in the sandbox. However, do not even _think _to ask me why a teenager was sat in the sandbox, for I shall never know. Nor do I really_ want _to. I saw his shape moving in the corner of my eye as I focused on Hayner, though I didn't notice him coming towards me. His voice broke through the uncomfortable silence that appeared after Hayner had asked me a rather inappropriate question, light and innocent, with a hint that suggested that he was _totally _naive.

"Hey, why can't you just leave him alone?" Light and airy, like I said. I suppose I attained a look on my face that screamed 'What the fuck?', but I wasn't about to question the help I was receiving. One should never look a gift horse in the mouth, after all. Every single one of them rounded on the lanky blonde kid, Hayner with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, why don't you just butt out?" Larxenes voice came from behind Hayner, as she stepped forward to face him, a look of pure wickedness slapped across her face. Her voice was high and whiny, a sign that she was mocking the newcomer. I felt a sudden surge of anger at this, although why I do not know. After all, I generally hate people, why should I feel sorry for those being mocked by _my _bullies?

"Shut up!" I immediately regretted the words that left my mouth, more so when Hayner then turned to me. However, the small smile of appreciation from Blondie shoved all doubts and regrets to the back of my mind.

"Did you just tell her to shut up? You should know by now, you pathetic little piece of scum, that _no one _tells any of us to shut up." He started to dangerously crack his knuckles as I stared up at him in slight fear.

"Um, hang on, I think he just did." The boy spoke up mimicking the tone that Larxene had used, with a finger on his cheek in mock thought. I had to stifle a laugh at the expression that flittered across Hayners face, before it turned to one of pure annoyance.

"Right, that's it! I've had it with your annoying little mouth; you really need to learn when to shut the fuck-"

"Going to beat me up for it? I daresay I've had many beatings before now. But please, don't expect me to just stand here and take it without holding my own." The boy answered with as much emotion as commenting on the weather. And that, I realized, meant that everything he had just said was completely honest. I was slightly shocked, but didn't show it as obviously as Hayner, who looked like a goldfish. The ensuing silence was extremely awkward, everyone except Hayner and the blonde kid shifting awkwardly. Said two people were currently staring each other down, both with their fists clenched tightly at their sides.

Eventually Hayner backed down, a look of disgust on his face.

"You got guts kid, just don't waste them by hanging around with filth like this." Huffing, he motioned towards me, before he turned on his heels and stalked off, his crew following close behind. I stared at the boy grinning sheepishly in front of me in shock, his bravery and backbone stunning me into silence.

I took in his appearence; he was extremely unhealthy looking, though he effectively hid that with very baggy jumpers and jeans. I could faintly see the outline of a yellow bruise forming on his neck, just under the jutting collar bone. His face was young and beautiful, fresh and innocent, with tufts of his strange hair style adorning the cheek bones. His hair itself was some form of mullet, with a Mohawk added in for effect. The style and colour brought out his aqua eyes, which shone brightly in their sockets, lively and excitable. He held his hand out to me, offering me his name.

"My names Demyx." I smiled at him, a very rare occurrence. I gripped his hand, the contact sending immediate shivers down my spine that had _nothing _to do with the cold.

"Zexion." I inconspicuously pulled my hand back, before pulling myself up off the swing to walk onwards. For the first time in a long time, I felt quite content with my new companion who walked along beside me, grinning like no tomorrow. And, for the first time in my life, I had found a true friend. Of course, I could not see myself having fun when he suggested a game of twister... How wrong I was.

Once again, my name is Zexion Numara. A year ago today, I fell in love with the boy who stood up for me, my best friend. This is _our _story.


	2. First Meeting Demyx POV

**A/N:** Luxy is the daddy. xD

* * *

Well hello there! I guess I should tell you my name. Well, of _course _I should tell you my name. What little my mother taught me in the short times she's spent with me has taught me to be polite, and telling my name is only common courtesy. At least, I think it is. _Anywho, _my name is Demyx Miyona. I live in a small, quite dull town called twilight town! Although, I don't think you may care about the last detail. But the town has great markets, with amazing deals and lots to offer, although I doubt you care about that either. I love it here though, as it has a beach to _die _for. The beach is practically the only thing worth facing my fathers' wrath for leaving the house when I'm not supposed to.

Hell, I may be bubbly and happy most of the time, but should you see my family life, you'd think I should be a bratty kid who craves attention. But I'm not that type. I have a sister, Namine, but she's hardly ever in the house; lucky I suppose, that she can get out whenever she wants. My father is an excellent gambler, who manages to rake in a hell of a lot of money every week, which is about only a third of the income from my parents. He often brings many different women home every night; whether or not my mother is oblivious to this, I do not know. If she isn't, then she hides it well. My mother herself is hardly _ever _home, and on the strange occasion that she is, she speaks only two words to me: 'Hello', and 'Goodbye'. She brings in the rest of the money, which is an awful lot, and then my father spends half of it on his gambling stuff.

I try to spend most of my time out of the house, sneaking out of windows or through the front door. I prefer the beach to anywhere else, as it's normally deserted. I remember _exactly _the reason why I went to the park that day, despite the fact that I hadn't planned on it. The day kind of went like this.

I had, to my own surprise more than others, been kicked out of the house early morning after one _hell _of a beating from my father. I checked myself over in the small waterfall opposite the tram line, frowning in slight sadness at the yellowish bruise that was forming on my collar bone. Another mark was plastered on my upper arm, days old yet still retaining a horrible bluish hue. I shook my head at the fountain, pretending that it was my 'doppelganger' (The fountain was supposedly equipped with a murderous doppelganger, but I knew it was just my reflection), before turning on my heel and running towards the market. I bought the first blue sweater that was long enough and thin enough for me, and then ruthlessly shoved it over my head, wincing as the cotton rubbed against my shirt, which in turn rubbed against a thin cut along my spine.

I got strange stares from most of the people at the market, despite the fact that they had all probably seen me in sweaters and cardigans in scorching heat anyway. It's not my fault I need to hide a few cuts and bruises, and if they knew that, then they certainly wouldn't want to stare. Anywho, I noticed that the beach was crowded, so rather than sit in the wet sand with a jumper on in front of practically the whole southern part of town, I made my way towards the park. More specifically, the sandbox.

After a while of just aimlessly threading sand through my fingers, I raised my head at the sound of raised voices. Looking towards the commotion, I noticed a few kids from my school surrounding another boy. He certainly seemed different from the rest of the group, as his hair was a slate gray and in a strange but pretty style. He looked kind of upset, his mouth set into a cute sort of pout, his eyes glaring murderous daggers towards those encircling him.

Of course, I being the sort to butt into everything and fail to keep my big mouth shut; I stormed over, a look of curiosity on my features as I spoke up.

"Hey! Why can't you just leave him alone?" My voice came out higher than normal and I mentally cursed myself for being an idiot. The kid who I was defending looked like as shocked as I was, a look that practically screamed 'what the fuck?' written across his forehead. His face softened though as every single one of the others turned on me, death glares spinning out of control. The blonde girl who was giggling loudly was the one I immediately recognized: The bitch from _hell_. She cackled wildly, stepping forward from the others and staring me down.

"Hey, why don't you just butt out?" Her voice was sweet and kind, but the look on her face screamed 'I'm mocking you, loser.'

"Shut up!" I'm not quite sure who was more surprised at the slate haired boy speaking up; me, or the others. I smiled over at him, glad to know that he was on my side. The male at the front, who recognized as Hayner, turned from me to the boy, cracking his knuckles dangerously.

"Did you just tell her to shut up? You should know by now, you pathetic little piece of scum, that _no one _tells any of us to shut up." I winced inwardly, noting the look of fear on the others face. Suddenly feeling an urge to help him for helping me for helping him, I stepped forward, looking Hayner in the eye.

"Hang on, I think he just did." I may have muttered a small 'um', but I was too busy crapping myself to notice. Somewhere along the line I had placed my finger on my cheek in mock thought, and somehow my voice had tuned up into the mocking tone that Larxene often used. I saw the slate haired boy stifle a giggle at a look that flittered across Hayners face, before he turned into some form of annoying monster.

"Right, that's it! I've had it with your annoying little mouth; you really need to learn when to shut the fuck-"

"Going to beat me up for it? I daresay I've had many beatings before now. But please, don't expect me to just stand here and take it without holding my own." I'm guessing that I looked alot braver than I felt; Inside I swear I was only three feet tall. A thick lump rose in my throat, my fists clenching and unclenching as I glared at Hayner, not daring to break eye contact. I never noticed the awkward silence until Hayner broke it, backing down with a disgusted look on his face.

"You've got guts kid, just don't waste them by hanging around with filth like this." He huffed, motioning towards the slate haired kid, before he turned away, stalking off. His crew followed close behind, whereas I just grinned sheepishly towards the remaining boy, who was staring at me with an expression I associate with shock.

His hair, now that I was close enough to examine it, was more of a bluish grey colour rather than slate, which was short at the back but long enough at the front to form a fringe. His eyes were a deep blue, crashing on the edge of violet, with a dull sparkle that suggested loneliness. Said eyes were taking in my own appearence, hovering over the visible bruise on my collar bone; this made me pull up my sweater nervously. Instead I held out my tanned hand to shake his pale one, a bright smile on my face.

"My name's Demyx!" He smiled at me, taking my hand and shaking it lightly. Electricity shot through my hand, causing my tummy to feel warm and slightly fuzzy.

"Zexion." He pulled his hand back, pulling himself up off the swing and towards the park exit. I followed, grinning like the Cheshire cat. I could tell that Zexion and I would be great friends! I knew that from the moment I saw the shocked look on his face when I suggested a game of twister.

Well, like I said, my name is Demyx Miyona. On the day that I chose the park over the beach, I met the boy who would become my best friend, the one who would unknowingly hold my heart for much longer than I would realize. This is _our_ story.


	3. Fourteenth Birthday!

**A/N: This chapter has been rewritten! ~ BAD**

* * *

**Zexion POV:**

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

I hissed under my breath, cursing whatever was making that godforsaken beeping noise. Finally, after waiting ten minutes for the beeping to stop, I allowed my mouth to drop open in shock when I realized it was a school day, and now I was ten minutes later than I normally was when I woke up.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

I literally jumped up out of my bed, racing down the stairs and colliding with a very solid object that I was _certain _wasn't supposed to be there. I looked up, my midnight blue eyes locking with equally dark ones, a soft smile on my mother's face.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?" I asked, eyebrow raised and confusion sketched on my face.

"Is a mother not allowed to make her son breakfast on a morning, or even be here on a morning?"

"It's not that I don't want you here... It's more of a 'why the hell aren't you at work'?" I asked, looking behind my mother's slim figure and spying toast on the table. "And for the record, toast doesn't qualify as 'homemade breakfast.'" At this she hit me with the tea towel she had in her hand.

"Yes it does! And the court procedure that was supposed to be today was postponed, until the police can find more evidence against my client. So I thought, 'why go to the office for pointless crap, when I can actually be there on a morning when my son wakes up?!' But you had me waiting on that stool for ten minutes mister!"

"Sorry mom, I didn't realize my alarm clock was going off. Well, I did, but I didn't actually realize it was my alarm..." I frowned slightly, laughing when my mother started to look more confused than me. Shrugging, she handed me a small, blue wrapped package, the plate of toast and then said proudly:

"I wrapped the present for you, because I'm awesome." She smiled, and for a moment she was more of a friend than my mother, but then she added the awesome comment, and that just ruined the whole picture. I shook my head fondly, kissing her on the cheek and darting back up the stairs.

As I was getting changed, I pondered on the quote that generally covered the news most days. _If you become a teenage mother, then rough times are certainly ahead_.

That wasn't true, and my mother was a fine example of that. She had me at just sixteen years of age, married my father at eighteen, and was widowed at twenty. A single, young mother who had no qualifications. Or so most people thought. My mother had brains and didn't hesitate to prove people wrong when they tutted disapprovingly when they realized that she was only sixteen years older than her child. A young mother, and yet a successful, well paid lawyer with a son who was the exact opposite of what they expected me to be. Hell my mother was a strong woman.

I stuffed the package into my school bag, finished getting changed, freshened myself up, ran down the stairs at high speed whilst managing to give my mother another kiss on the cheek, and was halfway out the door to get the bus before she grabbed my wrist, looking at me like I was an idiot.

"You're silly. I'm home this morning, remember? You don't need to get the school bus. Therefore, you have another half hour before you need to leave for school. Ring up your friend, Demyx, and I'll take him to school with you." After that, the seriousness left her face when she hit me again with the towel, a smirk on her face as she went back to the kitchen. I scowled after her, knowing full well that she knew I would rush to get ready when I didn't need to.

* * *

"Thanks Mrs Numara! I really appreciate the lift!" Demyx shouted towards my mother as he attempted to close the car door. I felt the stares of many on my back that normally came whenever my mother dropped me off at school. Always the same routine. She would tell me that she would use the _normal inconspicuous_ grey car that was parked in the back of our garage to take me to school. I'd ring Demyx, telling him to meet me outside his house in a few minutes, whilst my mother would go get the car. Next minute, the sleek, newest, black and purple Spyker C8 Aileron or the new Bertone Mantide would be parked out the front, both cars having being specially modified to fit three people instead of two. Her excuse would always be 'the grey Bora's exhaust isn't working!' We'd drive to school, and most people would stare in utter shock and amazement at the car and stare me down with a look that would clearly scream 'the geek has money!'

Today my mother had opted for the Spyker, and Demyx seemed to be having problems pulling the door down and closing it in place. I did it for him, pushing all my weight down on the door to pull it down into place. It clicked, and my mother shouted out the window that the door light had indeed switched off, before speeding off down the road whilst showing off her driving skills.

Both me and Demyx made our way towards the library, which was open to students on mornings, but never really visited by people other than me and Demyx. I could still feel the burning stares of others as I pushed through the door to the school library, taking my seat in a chair at the back of the room, whilst Demyx collapsed down onto a squishy chair next to mine. He twisted in the chair, resting his head against my knees and handing a small, purple package to me. I raised an eyebrow, taking the package and then smirking.

"Why thank you Demyx, I'm glad you remembered my birthday."

"It's also mine too!"

"Oh really? Must have slipped my mind..." I muttered, trying not to laugh at the look of disappointment and hurt on Demyx's face.

"You didn't remember?"

"Remember what? The reason I spent five days trying to find you _this_?" I asked, pulling the thin, long package out of my school bag.

"Zexy, you did remember!" He cried, clutching my legs happily.

"Hey Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Get _off _my legs!"

He did so, and I proceeded to open the present he got me slowly, Demyx's eyes on my face the whole time to watch my expression. I allowed a small smile to grace my lips when I saw the cover of the book. _Broadway musicals of the 1940's_. I'd wanted this for _months_.

I grinned at him, before watching him open his own present that I had got him for his birthday. He grinned like the Cheshire cat when he opened it, jumping up and hugging me tightly around my waist, almost sending me toppling off my chair.

"Zexy! Thank you so much! This is the best birthday present ever! Thank you!" He hugged me tightly, closing off my circulation as the book I had gotten him was held in one hand. It was a book, yes, but it contained every music piece for every music, all written in Sitar notes and Chords.

And that is how, for the first time in my _life_, I was kicked out of a library for being too loud. Oh how my mother would die from laughter if she found out.

* * *

**Demyx POV:**

Zexion's mother picked us up in the Bertone after school, driving quickly through the streets and skidding to a halt outside Zexion's house. I managed to close the door to this car, with it being a simple normal door. The red paint showed me my reflection, and I noticed I was very pale today. I shook it off, waving to Mrs Numara when she sped off, telling Zexion she had to go to her office for some files.

When Zexion had unlocked the door and quickly made his way to the kitchen, I hung my bag up on the rack that was, according to Mrs Numara, 'mine', and collapsed onto the couch, breathing in the scent of Zexion that lingered in the cushions. My back protested against the softness of the couch, too used to the hardboard wood of my bed frame for the past two days. I don't think Zexion has noticed my body getting more bruised and battered as the days wear on, and I don't think he realizes I need him after every beating, that I whimper softly for him when the fist hits me harder and harder than before. But I shouldn't need him, and so I don't tell him. Perhaps Zexy even thinks the beatings are getting less frequent!

I smiled inwardly when I breathed in again, Zexion's scent filling my nostrils, before my legs were pushed aside, Zexion's small body sitting on the couch next to me. He shoved a tub of Ben&Jerrys ice cream in my face, a metal spoon dug halfway into the chocolate mixture. I accepted it, looking up at him confusedly. He only smiled sadly, taking my blue pillow from the floor and leaning against it.

"Helps heal the mental pain." Was all he said. I looked at him again, before sticking a spoonful into my mouth, my teeth protesting against the cold, sugary substance. My quilt was tucked neatly in the corner next to the fire, so I have no idea how my pillow came to be next to Zexion.

For the past five months, Zexion's mom had been slowly, inconspicuously buying things suitable for me staying over, including my own toothbrush, quilt and pillow, pyjamas and a pair of jogging bottoms to sleep in. No top though, and the way her eyes kept drifting from me to Zexy when she explained that I could lend one of his tops was slightly suspicious.

"How did you know?" I asked him, my mind back onto the matter at hand.

"Your tops and trousers are slowly getting longer and longer, and every time someone brushes past you, you wince. It may go unnoticed by others, but I can see you wince when you're bumped into. I can feel you wince when we hug, even if you don't mean to. And I can see the fear in your eyes when you leave for your house, even if it's only to grab a few days' supply of clothes. But most of all, I can see it. I can see that you've been thrown around even if you've only been gone for your home for ten minutes. I know you're lying when you say you need to practise Sitar during P.E lessons. But what I don't know Dem, is why you do nothing about it." I suddenly felt two foot tall when he looked at me, realizing he had seen straight through my lies and pathetic attempts to hide the truth.

"B-because, even when he hits me, I still love him. He's my dad Zex, and more than half the time he's drunk when he hits me. And besides, who would look after Namine and me if he was locked up?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Yes, I do."

"You could always come and live with me and mom. Mom loves you, and I'm willing to bet everything that she would _adore _Namine." Zexion answered, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly. Holding me close and whispering comforting words to me. That was what I cherished most. But the worst part of this? The worst thing is that he can do all he does, and not realize the effect on me it has. Every hug makes me fall more for him. And he'll never know. Because it's the one and only secret I have to hide from him. And inside, it's hurting more than my bruises.


	4. Trip to the tower

**A/N: **Chappy has been rewritten, R&R Please! :)

* * *

**Zexion POV:**

Softly, yet very loudly, Demyx's pencil was tapping off the desk repeatedly, the sound cutting through a silence that had descended upon the class. Professor Ansem kept looking over towards Demyx, who was sat next to me, leaning backwards on his chair and staring into space like an idiot. I can't say I blamed him though. Last day of school, and normally every other teacher in the school would let us watch movies, or let us talk and have _fun_.

But not Professor Ansem. He was making us write an essay.

Now generally, an essay for the lesson would be fine for me, I'd plan it out in fifteen minutes; finish it in the last forty. Demyx could probably do the same. All would be well for an hour's lesson. Except this wasn't an hour long lesson....

This was a _triple _lesson; one lesson before lunch, two after. Three. Goddamn. Hours.

I resisted the urge to smack my own head off the table, instead finishing my essay on my theory of the heart, ending it with my signature and putting the work in a folder. Demyx watched me, his aqua eyes following me as I moved towards the front desk, placing the folder in a bright red box labelled '10x1', and going back to my seat.

One full year of GCSE studies over, one more left. I rolled my eyes, sitting back down whilst resting my elbow on the table, and let my eyes fall into the connected hand and block my vision.

"Demyx?" I whispered, "What time is it?" I could imagine the blonde looking at the broken watch on his wrist, fiddling with it so he could tell the time, and then looking up in time for me to guess the answer.

"It's twenty-five to three." At this answer, I almost screamed in annoyance, hoping that it was at _least _quarter past three.

"Are. You. Shitting. Me?"

"No Zexy. Although my watch may be broken, as it has apparently been twenty-five to every time I look at my watch."

"Check your goddamn phone..." He did so, looking at the dull screen with a confused look, before looking back up at me.

"Um... Apparently it's eight twenty-six... In the morning... On the first of January." I was on the verge of grabbing my theory book and hitting him over the head with it.

"Why does it say that?"

"I may have reset it this morning when I pulled out the battery." His voice was weak, as if he was certainly expecting the blow to the head that came seconds later, my theory book alerting the class to the injury with a loud 'smack'.

"What time did you pull out the battery?" I hissed, putting the book on the table and sending an apologetic look at the professor.

"About seven- Zexy put that book down!" He practically fell backwards out of his seat, not expecting the look of amazement that came on my face when he said that.

"Seriously?! That's great!" I _almost _hugged him, instead resisting the urge and folding my hands on the desk.

"I-It is?" He was obviously confused.

"Yes! If you pulled out the battery at seven o'clock this morning, then that means it's now twenty-six minutes past three! Only two minutes left of class!"

"Wouldn't it be four minutes?"

"Well by the time we have finished this discussion, and then it will be two minutes, even check your phone." I answered, packing all my stuff away and watching as Demyx did just that. He then looked up, semi glaring at me.

"You have good time keeping skills." He commented, until he went back to his tapping and leaning on the chair, as we both waited until the bell for the end of the day came. It didn't come, not even when the school clocks all hit half past three.

"Now class, this lesson is to be extended temporarily as the year elevens are finishing off their leavers mass. The bell will ring at quarter to four, and you will all be allowed to leave for your six weeks off then." Professor Ansem sat back down in his chair, ignoring the groans and complaints of everyone in the small classroom. Demyx must have been feeling brave, because he pulled out his school clearance card, stood up and muttered a 'fuck this', before leaving the classroom. I apologised to the professor, pulling out my own clearance card and following him.

I caught him as he was going through the gates, shoving his clearance card into the little slot and slipping through. I did the same, running up to him and glaring as he smirked at me.

"Having trouble getting through the new gates?" He cackled, watching as I shoved my card into my bag, cursing the school for getting gates that _needed _a card to be opened.

"No, I was having trouble attempting to catch up to you! It may be the last day, but that doesn't mean you can go and do that!" I hissed, readjusting my bag and yelping slightly when Demyx grabbed my upper arm, pulling me off down the street.

"I need to show you something! It's truly awesome, and you'll love it!"

"I don't like the sound of this."

"You wouldn't! Just come on..." I tried very hard to stop myself from choking at the innuendo's I could add to that sentence, but failed. Demyx went bright red, hitting me lightly.

"You know what I meant! Just follow me!" His hand moved from my arm to my hand, his fingers locking with mine and pulling me after him towards Sunset Station, shoving me roughly onto a train and jumping on after me.

I merely raised an eyebrow at him, rolling my eyes at the fact that he was almost sixteen years old, and yet he was jumping up and down like an idiot. His hoodie arms were pushed up to the elbows, the faintest hint of a bruise under his elbow showing, but hidden skilfully. I shook my head sadly at this, and also at the small, barely detectable scars on his forearms. He sensed my stare, met my eyes and gave me a look that said 'just leave it alone'.

Eventually the train came to a stop at the other station, the brakes screeching and causing my body to shake in horror at the sound. Demyx only stifled a giggle, grabbing my hand once more and dragging me through the glass doors to the station, leading me out to the plaza and spinning me back around to face the station clock tower.

"Tada!"

"Um, Dem, I hate to burst your little bubble of happiness that you have going on there, but loads of people know about the station clock tower. You see, unbelievably, it's right next to the towns most popular way of transportation." I informed him, sarcasm dripping through my voice. He grinned widely, his boyish face alight with pride.

"You don't really think that the actual tower is what I wanted to show you, do you?"

"Well, judging by the way you said 'tada', then I assumed yes." At this he scowled towards me.

* * *

**Demyx POV:**

I'm not really sure what compelled me to bring my best friend to one of the most romantic, but generally invisible spots in twilight town. Although it was probably my subconscious telling me to get the fuck over the barriers and let him understand that I'm completely and utterly in love with him. To let him understand that the only time I feel safe is when I'm wrapped in his arms after I've ran from my home. It's strange, as he only goes up to my chin and yet when I'm with him I feel safer than I ever have. I've kissed his cheek a dozen times and told him 'I love you'. But he probably just thinks I mean it in a friendly way. Anywho, to the matter at hand.

When he responded to my tada, I scowled evilly towards him, grabbing his hand once more and dragging him around the back of the station, under the bushes and then pushed him behind an old stone statue.

"Sometimes, Zexy, I wonder if you just think I'm totally and utterly stupid." I murmured, causing him to cast a glance in my general direction, a strange look in his midnight eyes.

"Aw Dem, you don't really think I think that of you, do you?"

"Do you need me to answer that honestly?"

"Is that sarcastic?"

"Is the grass green?"

"Actually no. It can sometimes turn a yellow colour if not nurtured, and not all grass is the green we see in twilight town." There was a very proud, very smart tone to his voice, which made me roll my eyes and wonder why I even try to argue with him. He always wins anyway.

"... Meh." I muttered, turning my back to him and heaving all my weight against a concrete looking part of the wall. Zexion looked at me as if to say 'give up now', but I kept pushing, until eventually the door gave way, the concrete looking thing opening and my body falling through with it. Zexion had grabbed me last minute in a half hearted attempt to stop me falling, but only ended up with us both on the floor, his smaller body on my chest.

He smirked at the look of pure shock that must have been on my face, climbing up off my body and brushing himself off. I then watched him as he stared around at the high roofed room, staring in awe at the long, dusty white staircase that circled up to the very top of the tower. I stared too as I stood up.

"Whoa..."

"Now _this _is what I wanted to show you. Bet you didn't think that this was here!" I whispered in his ear, before grabbing his arm and pulling him up the staircase.

"I honestly didn't. I didn't think there was a way to get to the top."

"How do you think they got the bell up here? Anywho, they must have tried to hide the entrance, because as far as I know, no one else has been in here for years. Apart from me." I smirked, stopping in front of another wooden door that had a shoulder mark in the dust, most likely from my left shoulder every time I came up here. Like usual, the door swung open when I heaved against it, although this time I didn't fall with it.

I walked towards the edge, Zexion behind me and most likely wary in case I fell over the edge. Which I would probably do seeing as my mind is still in a haze from having Zexion on top of me.

I sat down on the side, watching Zexion do the same and watch me as I leaned back, my hands on the warm concrete. I smiled over at him, thinking of a question and asking it without thinking.

"Where do you think we'll be in ten years?" He looked surprised at this, and pursed his lips in thought whilst I practically died inside for asking it.

"To be honest, I don't really care. As long as we're still friends, then it won't matter that much." He smiled as he said this, and I grinned back, my insides exploding into song at the newfound fact.

"And I think the same." I grinned, thinking to myself how pretty Zexion looked when the sun was bouncing off his face, making his skin seem to sparkle. I laughed at myself for being so mushy; Zexion looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I've told you once before, if something is making you laugh for this long, then you are not allowed to do it." He muttered, a small smile gracing his lips as I just shook my head and returned to my thoughts.

If I was ever in love with Zexion before, it was nothing to what I felt now.


	5. Hurt Me, Kiss Me

**A/N: **Updated Chappy! ~ BAD

* * *

**Demyx POV:**

"Well Zexion, You'll all be asleep by the time I come back, and if you're not, I'll kick both your asses. See you later sweetie." Tammy leaned down to kiss Zexion on his cheek, and he blushed a light red whilst moaning about 'mothers kissing me in front of friends', and then she came over to me, kissing my forehead before taking her bag from the chair and leaving the house. I had always liked Tammy, she was like a second mother to me, and more than my current mother ever is.

"So Zex, I'm going to go home now and get some clothes."

"You sure you're okay going on your own?"

"Yeah..."

"Certain? Don't be long."

"I swear Zex; I'll be half an hour at the _latest_. Don't worry about me, I honestly won't be long. Besides, Nami will be home." That was a damn right lie and I think even _he _knows it. Namine is with her friend, Kairi, safely tucked away from the house and spending more nights at the red heads than I was at Zexion's.

Zexion only nodded at me, watching me intently as I jogged down the road and around the corner, my face set in a look of dread as I stared down the road to the house at the end. I could practically see the events on the other side; my dad with some useless fucked up hooker in the kitchen. To my surprise, when my shaking hand unlocked the door and I walked through with dread, I came to nothing but an empty kitchen and a _very _quiet house. My first guess was that my dad was out gambling, but then a large crash from upstairs told me otherwise. My dad was home, pissed, and crazy. The vibration waves that reverberated under my feet told me that as another loud crash resounded.

I set myself on quietly going up the stairs and slipping into my room unnoticed, the door to my father's room ajar. Packing three sets of clothes, plus my school uniform, into a bag, I had almost successfully slipped into the house unnoticed. Well, up until I accidentally bumped into my bedside table, knocking both the alarm clock and the medical kit to the floor.

The house became eerily silent, a very thick tension in the air as it coated throughout the house, spreading uneasiness and dread into every room. Had a floorboard not creaked at last second, I would have never turned around in time to see my blonde father behind me with a knife, and had I not turned around, I wouldn't have been able to dodge the knife that was cut through the air at the place I had previously been standing.

He did manage, however, to quickly get me up against the wall, the knife in his hand being raised to my throat. It was at that moment when I really feared death, when I really truly thought I was going to die. I felt him harshly trace the knife against my skin, allowing it to separate and allowing the blood to release from its bonds. Another cut was made directly underneath the first, and at that moment my will and instincts to live kicked in, and I thanked whatever deity was listening that Zexion had _forced _me to train with him in self defence.

Using whatever knowledge I knew, and hoping to _god _I did it right, I grabbed the hand with the knife in one hand, my other hand delivering a sharp strike to the Golgi tendon at the back of his elbow. I repeated the strike, and a very loud crack alerted me to the successful breaking of his elbow, and my father's pain filled shriek confirmed it. Pressing down hard on this particular spot, I pushed my father out of the room, locking the door behind me and ignoring the one fisted banging against the door.

Frantically looking around, I eventually found the very large, conveniently hard backed, French dictionary that Zexion had once lent me, and without thinking, I threw it at the window. Said window smashed loudly, the glass flying everywhere and the dictionary hitting the ground with a loud 'thump'. I myself jumped out with my bag in tow, landing on next doors trampoline, bouncing off it and running like hell down the street, the blood from my neck soaking my t-shirt and sticking it to my chest.

* * *

**Zexion POV:**

My gaze was, as always, trained on the pathway to my front door, my heart pounding as I waited for Demyx to show up. He may have only been fifteen minutes, but I don't like it _at all _when he has to go home. Anything could happen, and it kills me that I can't help him.

My thoughts hadn't completely ended when I saw Demyx practically fly down the street, a look of terror on his pale face. I think I _first _noticed something wrong when I registered that his face was _pale_. Demyx's face is _never _pale.

I had already darted to the door and unlocked it when he made his way down the pathway, bleeding and panting, his lungs gasping for breath and oxygen. My arms were immediately wrapped around his swaying body, my arms slowly pulling him into the house as his eyes closed and his breath slowing.

"D-Demyx! C-come on, inside..." To say I'm shocked is an understatement. I dragged Demyx in his half conscious state to the kitchen, gently leaning him up against one of my mother's gleaming white kitchen cupboards.

"I-it hurts, Zexy..." He muttered feebly, turning his head so I could get a better look at the wound on his neck. Two very long, deep and clean cuts curved from under his ear to the edge of his throat. I winced, knowing that any deeper and he'd be dead for sure. I took an antiseptic wipe from one of my mother's cupboards, as well as a thick bandage, and set to work on Demyx. He practically screamed at one point, the wipe letting its liquid into the wound and releasing the clotted blood, most likely a white hot pain to Demyx.

The bandages went on next, and I wrapped them tightly around the wounds and taped them together with medical tape, trying my hardest to ignore the whimpers of pain that Demyx sounded when I pressed hard onto the cuts.

"You'll be fine Dem... Just stay here whilst I go get you a shirt."

I did so, and when I came back he had already taken off the blood soaked one and was ready for another, his face so pale it was frightening. I helped him put the black top on, my fingers lightly tracing over bruises on his stomach and back as I did so.

"I'm sorry... I should have told you about those." He whimpered, his voice broken and slightly coarse due to the bandage on his neck. "A-and, I shouldn't have lied to you. Namine wasn't home, and I knew it, I just didn't want you to worry about me."

I wrapped my arms around him, lifting him up bridal style and leading him over to the couch, my own body sitting down on it with Demyx's curled up into mine. He was facing me, albeit a little further down on the couch than I was, his blue eyes swirling with pain. I fiddled with a small strand of his blonde hair, shaking my head as I did so.

"Shh, it doesn't matter about that. As long as you're safe, then it doesn't matter. But tell me, what happened?"

"It-it was dad. I didn't even think he was going to do it. He just had me up against the wall, and then dragged it across my neck. I honestly thought I was going to die, Zex." A shiver went through his body, and I felt it due to our closeness. I shook my head again, wrapping both my arms around him as he nuzzled his face into my shoulder.

"Don't worry Dem, I'll protect you." And I really meant it. A flame of anger rushed through me, willing me to go and beat the shit out of Demyx's father. And in hand to hand combat, I probably could do that, but the fact that Demyx's dad is twice my size and would most likely have a weapon, then It was _not _a smart thing to do. So I merely kissed the blondes temple, doing so again when he tensed up, until he twisted his own head to the side and upwards slightly, capturing my own in a small, sweet kiss that lasted mere seconds, before he went back to burying his head in my shoulder.


	6. Talk to the mother

**A/N: **The chapter has been rewritten! ~ BAD

* * *

The loud noise of clutter in the kitchen woke me up, the stillness in the air giving away the fact that the person was trying to be quiet. My eyes fluttered open at the sound, my mouth opening in a wide yawn. A large blanket was draped over me and Demyx, tucking us in a pressing us together under the blue fluffy thing. His head was resting in the crook of my neck, blonde hair tickling my jaw and throat, with his arms wrapped tightly around me. The red digits on the clock ahead read 5:12, so I knew instantly that the person in the kitchen was obviously my mother.

So if she was home early morning, and I was _awake_, then I definitely had some form of urge to talk to her. She's always the one who puts twenty dozen blankets over Demyx when she comes home from work, and always makes sure to have some form of food in the fridge in case he wakes up before I do.

I've spoken to my mother on many touchy subjects before, like the topic of my orientation a few weeks after I had met Demyx. That day was probably the worse; she squealed in happiness screaming 'Zexy has a crush!', and told me that she didn't care the gender of whom I liked, as long as he was 'good enough to take my baby Zex'.

Shifting and moving slightly to slacken Demyx's grip around me, I crawled out from under Demyx, trying my hardest not to wake him and to also get my mother's attention. Sure enough, when I had gotten free from the couch and had stood up, pushing my messy bed hair out of my face, I looked towards the kitchen table to see my mother sat in her work suit, one leg crossed over the other with a cup of coffee in her hands, her midnight eyes trained on me.

She smiled her normal tired smile, taking another sip of coffee and kicking a chair out from under the table with her foot. I sat in it, my head on the table, and looked up at her. Her eyes watched me for a moment, before she rested her coffee on the table, checked to see if Demyx was still sleeping, and then looked back at me.

"You two _finally _together now?" She asked me, a small smile on her face. I groaned and shook my head.

"Yes, no... I don't know. Wait, the kitchen is clean..." Observing the kitchen I noticed that all the bloodstains from yesterday were gone, and I certainly hadn't cleaned up. My mother pointed a slim finger towards a bucket in the corner of the kitchen; red liquid inside with a red dishcloth that I was certain was white yesterday.

"I took the liberty of cleaning up for you, Hun. Although you'll need to empty it down the drain; it's too heavy for me to pick up, and I can't get watery blood on my suit now, can I?" She smiled sadly, looking over at Demyx as she did so.

"I-It just makes me so angry that he won't turn him in. I mean, one day, what if his father actually _kills _him?"

"Then trust me son, should that _ever _happen, his dad won't be seeing sunlight for a very long time. That is, if you haven't gone around and broke his neck first." At this she stood up, going to the small switch next to the kitchen wall, flicking it and allowing the sliding doors to leave the safety of the wall and to slide together, blocking out all noise from the living room.

"However, if this hasn't stopped by the end of next month, I'll have no choice but to report it to the police. Oh how I'd love to come face to face with his mother. I'd be giving her one _hell _of a lecture." My mother whispered, sitting back down at the table and draining her cup of coffee.

"What if he'll hate us for that?" I asked, watching as my mother put on her black blazer, buttoning it up and then putting on a knee length black coat. She kissed me on the head, and flicked the switch for the kitchen doors.

"Well then sunshine, we'll just have to deal with it. If it makes his life better, then it's worth the risk." She smiled, took her empty cup of coffee to the sink, and then exited through the now open kitchen doors, slinking down the hallway and out the front door. I shook my head fondly, and made my way towards my bedroom on the ground floor.

* * *

**Demyx POV:**

The couch was empty when I woke up, only my body on the cold leather, curled up into the side. I started immediately, wondering where the hell Zexion was. I mindlessly wandered around the bottom floor until I found myself outside Zexion's room, hearing the silverette muttering to himself inside. I paused, waiting outside the door with a million questions running through my head. Why did he kiss me? Why did he leave the couch? Does he regret the kiss? I glared at myself in the hallway mirror, shouting at my mind for acting like a fourteen year old girl with her first crush. I didn't notice the door next to me open up, not even when I had felt eyes on me as I ran my hand through my floppy bangs. Eventually a hand wrapped around my upper arm, causing me to squeak in surprise as I was dragged into the room.

"Jesus Demyx, if you wanted to come in you should have knocked. No point standing outside for ten minutes." Zexion muttered, shaking his head and going back to his bed. I sat next to him on the end, allowing him to gingerly finger the bandage around my neck.

"Remind me to change that in a few hours, Dem." He muttered, before leaning back onto the bed and looking up at the ceiling mindlessly.

"Hey Zex, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but I guess we can shoot for two." A smirk played at his lips at his witty reply, but I could feel the cold sweat on my brow as I fumbled to string a sentence together.

"Well- I- Um, - Last night, did you- Do you- I mean-"I trailed off, practically pulling my hair out as I failed miserably. Zexion only smiled, sitting back up and looking me in the eyes with a look I hadn't seen in his midnight orbs before.

"I'm getting the gist of what you're asking... You're asking me, if I meant it when I did something similar to this last night." His hand slowly reached up to hold my cheek, his body leaning in to capture my lips in a kiss. I froze solid on the spot, my heart pounding as I registered what was going on. When he pulled back with a smirk on his lips, I knew the question before he uttered it.

"Problem?"

"Like hell there is" Ignoring the pain in my neck, and ignoring the awkward position I was sat in, and promptly grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him closer to me to kiss him once more.


	7. Save Me

**A/N**: Hey! Chapter has been rewritten and stuff! Yeah...~ BAD

* * *

**Zexion POV:**

I watched as Demyx closed the door behind him, the clicking of the lock telling me it had indeed closed, and that Demyx was certainly on his way home to gather his belongings and leave. I personally wasn't going to let the blonde leave the house at all, but he was going to check up on his sister, Namine, and then he was going to come and live with me.

My nerves were wracking and my heart screaming at me to not let him leave, to run out and grab him before anything else could happen to him. But my mind told me to let him go, it would only be for a few hours anyway, and I was just being paranoid.

I tore my eyes away from the door, my nose wrinkling at the scent of blood that emitted from the kitchen. I instantly remembered that I had to empty out the bucket of bloody water, and so I gripped the metal handle of the bucket when I got to the kitchen, making my way to the back door and emptying the tub into the drain pipe. The drain gurgled as the water sloshed down its pipes, under the ground and towards the sewage system.

Unsurprisingly, I could still smell the goddamn stuff when I re-entered the house, and so my cousin's bedroom on the top floor was my destination. Now, Marluxia doesn't live with us, but he has the uncanny habit of popping up to stay whenever he wishes, and so my mother converted the attic into a bedroom for the pink haired idiot.

So when I pulled down the ladders to the attic, my nose was immediately assaulted with the scent of flowers and perfume, and I had no choice but to pull up my top over my nose so I could enter. As I scanned the room for the deodorant, I instead found some cheap flowery air freshener, grasping it in my hand and bolting down the ladders.

When the first floor had finally been blood-scent free, instead replaced with the scent of flowers, I made my way to the second floor of my house, sitting in the den and staring out the wall length windows uninterestedly.

After two hours had passed I started to get worried, and so I decided to act.

* * *

"Remind me _why _I am doing this again?" Marluxia hissed towards me, trying to pull bits of leaves from his hair.

"Because if you don't, I'll redecorate your entire room, and even throw Mr Shnuckums into a wood cutter." At this he squealed, dropped his binoculars and put both hands to the side of his head.

"No! Not Mr Shnuckums! Anything but him!" I almost snorted had we not been in our current places. Instead I glared, sending him a look that screamed 'I cannot believe you are straight.'

"How old _are _you?!"

"I'm seventeen next month buddy. Remember? We were born on the same day of different years! You turn sixteen next month, and I seventeen!" He smirked as I glared at him, before I rolled my eyes and turned back to the house we were watching.

"Shh! He's leaving." I watched as a blonde male stumbled from the house, muttering and grunting to himself, tripping over his own feet as he made his way to the car. He eventually fell, falling into the car and smacking his face off the door.

"Ouch..." Marluxia muttered, visibly wincing beside me. I raised an eyebrow at him, before turning back to the man I could only assume was called Luxord. He had gotten up from his place against the door, and was now slamming said door shut as he turned on the engine to the car. Only when his car was down the road and out of sight did we move, running straight to the door and pulling out two paper clips. Marluxia snapped one in half, pulling them out of shape and then shaping them. I simply pulled mine out of shape, twisting it slightly so it was jagged on one side.

Marluxia handed me one of the two pieces, shoving the other in the upper part of the lock. I placed the other small piece in, before shoving in the longer part of the paper clip and twisting it around for a few minutes.

Eventually the lock clicked, the door swung open and I finally saw for the first time the inside of Demyx's house. Bottles of beer and wine were strewn around the massive kitchen area, caps and labels scattering the floor along with random items of clothing. Marluxia had already made his way towards the stairs, looking back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, are you going to stay here all day and wait for that psycho to come home, or are you going to find Demyx?" This snapped me back into action, and I followed him up the first set of stairs and into the first door we came across.

The sight that we stumbled upon was quite shocking. A blonde was strapped to a chair in her room, wrists bound, legs bound and strapped to the chair by a rope tied around her stomach. Duct tape was wrapped around her mouth, preventing her from making any noise other than moans and groans. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her wrists red raw from where she had been trying to struggle free from the bounds.

"Oh my god, Namine! Marluxia, get that tape off her mouth." I moved behind the chair she was tied too, attempting to undo the knot that was keeping her thin body strapped to the chair. Marluxia had gently peeled off the duct tape on her mouth, rubbing her shoulders soothingly as she sobbed hard.

"Shh hunny, you're okay now. There's no need to cry, no, no, look at me sweetie." Marluxia spoke to her kindly, and I couldn't help but shake my head fondly at the bright look that flashed into Namine's eyes as she stared at him. A gasp escaped her lips as Marluxia had pulled the rope off her hands, the wounds stinging, but she never tore her eyes away from my cousin.

"Now sweetie, what happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, that's fine." A sob escaped her lips at that question, but Marluxia just rubbed her arms to soothe her.

"I-I don't _know _what h-happened. I just came home, and then next second I was tied up like this. B-but Demyx!" At this my head snapped up, and Marluxia caught my eyes with a look that said 'don't push the girl.'

"Sweetie, what about Demyx?" Marluxia asked, bending down slightly to untie the ropes around her legs.

"T-they were arguing. Shouting and screaming at each other. And then there was a b-bang, and dad stormed out, and I could hear Demyx sobbing upstairs. Then I think dad came back for a few minutes, before he left again. D-Demyx has been quiet since." Namine hiccupped quietly, tears falling down her face as she relayed the story. She started when Marluxia grabbed her hand, eyes widening when she was pulled up from the chair, obviously not aware that the ropes on her legs were gone.

"Right sweetie, you're going to come with me back to Zexion's home, and we'll get your arms sorted out. Zexion will be back with Demyx a few minutes after us." His hand was rested on her shoulder, their height difference extremely obvious despite only two years difference in their ages. Namine was fifteen, like me and Demyx, but Marluxia was still a good two feet taller. She nodded, before stepping forwards and looking up at me.

"Zexion, right? I-I don't think I've met you before, but I know you _have _to be the one Dem always talks about. Please, go help him; I don't think he's okay." Her eyes, so bright and aqua shaded with the same ability to stare right into my soul, stared up at me, begging me to do as she asked.

"Which room is his?"

"Up the next set of stairs, and then it's the first one you see. Straight ahead. Thank you." She turned and followed Marluxia out of the door to her room, hands folded together nervously as she followed the pink haired male.

I myself made my way up towards Demyx's room, picking the lock on the door and barging through, the sight that greeted me causing me to drop the lock picks to the floor.

A horrid black bruise was forming under his left eye, his lip was bust, another bruise was on his cheek and was starting to swell, and blood was seeping from his wrists.

My first instinct was to grab the sheets from his bed and wrap them thickly and tightly around his arms, applying pressure to slow the blood flow. Demyx was unconscious, but small moans were escaping his lips the tighter I wrapped the sheets around him. I knew that his dad would be back any minute, so I grabbed a capped bottle of water from his dresser, pulled the lid off and poured the contents on his face and neck.

He spluttered violently, eyes quickly fluttering open and scanning the surroundings, fear and pain reflected in the blue orbs. His eyes found mine, and he relaxed momentarily, before wincing in pain when I purposely pressed hard on his wrists.

"O-Ow! Zexy!" He half hissed, eyes clouding over momentarily, before they focused on my face again.

"Demyx, why the _hell _did you do this to yourself?!"

"Do what?!" He glared at me before staring down at his bandaged up wrists. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "I didn't do that Zexy, I _swear_."

"Shit... Your dads trying to make it look like self harm... The bastard."  
"Hey!" Demyx protested against my comment, wincing when I wrapped one of his arms around my neck and hobbled him towards the door.

"I don't care Demyx. We're going to have to take you to the hospital, he may have cut deep." I informed him, before dragging him off down the stairs and out the house. We made our way to my house in silence, Demyx drifting in and out of consciousness. When I had finally dragged him through my front door, my mother was stood with a shocked look on her face, Marluxia let Namine out of his grip and the blonde ran forward to take her older brother from me. Tears glittered her cheeks in long trails from her eyes, her arms wrapped tightly around her half conscious brother.

"Mom, phone an ambulance." My mother did so, tears brimming her eyes as she ran towards the kitchen. Marluxia caught me before I fell to the ground from exhaustion, his strong grip keeping me upright.

"Don't faint on me Zex, Demyx needs you."


	8. Waiting Room Arguments

**A/N: **Hey! This chapter is completely new, and is no longer the author's note that it was. So I can't exactly say it was rewritten, when I literally only added plot into it.

* * *

**Zexion POV:**

My eyes were drooping as I fought desperately to stay awake in the hospital waiting room. Demyx had been rushed into an X-ray to check if there was anything worse than cut veins after my mother had explained, and Namine was in a different room on the floor below us with Marluxia, getting checked over and bandaged up.

I didn't pay much attention to the sharp woman who entered the room with a jet black business suit on, hair pulled back into a tight bun with square glasses neatly on her face. My mother did though, and kept watching the woman as she waited at the counter. She seemed like a woman you wouldn't want to cross, no happy glint in her eyes and a thin straight line for a mouth. I felt rather sorry for whoever she was visiting or waiting for; she can't be a very nice visitor.

But then again, I should stop judging people by their looks; after all, my own mother fits the bitchy, snobby business woman criteria in looks, but she is completely different when one gets to know her. Although Demyx was the only person who didn't have to go through the whole 'get to know' thing, as she took to him before he even had a chance to say hi.

It was only after my mother nudged me in the ribs a fourth time did I actually register what she was doing, and that she was pointing at the woman at the counter. My eyes snapped open fully, and I turned in my seat to glare at her.

"What?" I hissed, bloodshot eyes showing her I was clearly irritated.

"That woman at the counter, look her over, and then tell me if I'm not imagining what I'm seeing" My mother whispered back, her own slate/lilac hair falling over her eye, cottered and stuck to her forehead with sweat from worrying.

I did as she asked, and looked at the emotionless woman at the counter. Her hair was dirty blonde, with high cheekbones, a curved jaw with a button nose. Aqua eyes hid behind the black square glasses, their shade a little too familiar for my liking. And then it finally clicked what my mother was trying to tell me.

"No way..." I whispered, eyes wide with shock and disbelief as the woman before me looked way too familiar for it to be a coincidence. "Th-that's not... Is it?"

"I think it is... The woman works in a different department to me, and I don't think I've ever spoken to her, but I've seen her file many times when choosing my assistants for the court cases. They have the same last name, but I never thought that she could actually be who I think she is." My mothers' face was one of shock and anger, her left eye twitching slightly as she looked at the woman.

"You _know _her?!"

"Not directly. She hates me as I never let her on a murder case a few years back, and that was primarily because she was too inexperienced. I don't think she's ever seen my face, but if she knew who I was she'd hate me immediately. I-I just... Oh god."

"Oh great, the one time that we should be glad that you're the best lawyer in Twilight Town, it's not going to do us any good!" I muttered under my breath, but my mother still caught it. She sighed heavily, eye still twitching, the right one joining in when the woman spoke to a nurse.

"Hello, I'm looking for my son, Demyx Miyona." The nurse, a small lady with very long braided hair looked up and smiled.

"Oh he's still in the X-ray rooms, but you're welcome to go and wait over there with his other visitors." Demyx's mother narrowed her eyes, following the nurses' finger and connecting eyes with me. I winced under the sheer hatred that was directed towards me as she most likely immediately realized who I must be.

"Don't break eye contact." My mother whispered, her own glare being sent towards the woman. I almost snorted, but kept my gaze with Demyx's mother until she finally looked away, stormed over and sat in a chair opposite us.(Unfortunately that was the way that the waiting room was set out.)

The woman opposite was starting to get uncomfortable with my mother's glares, and eventually spoke up, her voice sharp and quick.

"Do you have some sort of problem?" At this my mother smiled sweetly, and I inwardly winced at what I _knew _was coming.

"Yes, actually. I'm sorry, but did I hear you say that you were Demyx Miyona's mother?" Her voice was sickly sweet, a tone to it that I had learned to fear as a child. Not because it meant that my mother would hurt me, but because I knew that every time I argued with her and she switched to that voice, then there was no way in hell I could outsmart her. I would have felt sorry for Demyx's mother if she wasn't as evil.

"You heard correctly. Why is that any of your concern?"

"It's my concern because the boy has bruises all over his body, cuts on his wrists that _your _husband caused, will possibly need therapy after all this and is probably going to be scared for life whilst all you did for the past fifteen years of his life is sit around and watch!"

"How _dare _you make such accusations!? It is not _my _fault that he gets beaten up at school and feels the need to cut himself afterwards! It is not _my _fault that he does not stand up for himself, and my husband is a good man who wouldn't _dare _beat up my son!" Demyx's mother snapped, standing up to meet my mother's height, despite my mother being a few inches shorter.

Neither of them saw Marluxia exit the lift with Namine. Namine took one look over to the arguing women, widened her eyes, squeaked and hid right back behind Marluxia, her hand trying to pry the lift doors back open. They did so, and Marluxia was dragged back into the elevator before he had a chance to register what was going on. I cast my eyes back to my mother who was speaking.

"Oh trust me; your son does _not _get beaten up at school. If he _did_, then _he_" She pointed at me "Would be excluded for breaking the necks of those who were beating Demyx up. Your husband is _far _from being a good man, unless you count drinking, gambling and sex as qualities for a good man!" My mother raged, and at this Demyx's mother stepped forward and promptly slapped my mother across the face.

My mother froze momentarily, the one half of her face that I could see steadily going redder, despite my mother's voice seeming to have calmed considerably. I froze in my seat, eyes wide as I waited for the explosion. The fact that it didn't come scared me, as it was no longer going to be over within seconds. My mother was sure to react in some way, shape or form.

"Honey, I'm not too sure if you're right in the head right now, but do you know who I am?" Her eyebrows rose as her voice was put into sweet, mocking mode. Demyx's mother sneered.

"A lowlife, underpaid, scummy woman who was most likely a teenage mother with the bad boy college kid, and now feels the need to poke her nose into other peoples businesses."

I choked back a gasp at this, taking note of the sweet look in my mother's eyes as the woman continued further on into her description of what she thought of my mother.

"Only two out of six I'm afraid. Yes, I _was _a teenage mother, and yes it _was _with the bad boy from college. However I am most certainly _not _a lowlife, I make more money than anyone else in town with exception of the mayor and my boss, I'm certainly not scummy and I don't feel the need to poke my nose into other peoples businesses, its part of my _job _too." Demyx's mother looked startled at this, her eyes widening as she pieced together the information my mother gave her.

"Perhaps I should go into more detail, hmm? I'm the best lawyer in Twilight Town, I choose who has the honour to work on my teams and who doesn't, I have _never _lost any case against my defendants, I can _sue _your ass for that small little slap, I can get your children taken from you, I can get your house seized and I can make you lose your job. So to introduce myself by name, my friends call me Tammy although you may know me by _Tabatha Numara._" The smirk that was stretched across my mother's face almost made me giggle had the situation not been so dire. Demyx's mothers face slowly slipped from its grin the more my mother spoke, till it was eventually a look of utmost horror as she stared at my mother and then to her hand, her mind having pieced together everything my mother had said and realizing just exactly _who _my mother was.

Her eyes clouded momentarily, and it scared me to see such anger in eyes that I normally saw as Demyx's, and she turned on her heel and stormed over to the lift. The doors immediately opened to reveal a very scared looking Namine clutching a confused Marluxia. She was tugging at his arm, although she froze in motion when she saw her mother.

"Namine, you're coming home with me." The younger blonde squeaked, shaking her head madly. Her mother shot her a look, prompting Marluxia to stand in front of her protectively.

"Now now, I think we should give Namine the choice. Namine, do you wish to go with your mother, or stay here with me, Zexion and Tammy?" Namine smiled slightly at how protective Marluxia was being, despite them having known each other only a few hours, and in a way that seemed like she was proving her own strength she stood next to the pink haired male.

"I wanna stay with Marluxia, Zexion and Tammy..." The blonde practically whispered, or perhaps it was a whisper to me because I was far away. My mother was watching with worried eyes, and Namine locked eyes with her and smiled reassuringly, before turning to her own mother, shaking her head and walking out the lift, dragging Marluxia by his arm out with her. Marluxia seemed surprised at her strength, although he started to fuss over her using her arms too much for the day. My mother smiled at me, leaning over and whispering

"I think Marly has finally found love." She snickered as she said this, and I noticed the look of adoration in both their eyes as they spoke to each other, Namine holding a single daisy in her hands.

I would have commented, but the room started to spin, my mother's face became disorientated and everything became fuzzy, before a blackness took over my mind and I lost all train of thought.


	9. The Hospital

**Zexion POV;**

My eyes flickered open, and the first thing that registered into my mind was white. Everything, And I really mean _everything_, was that horrible, plain, bland color. The ceiling, the walls, the bed, the chairs, the food tray, Even the fricken door was _WHITE_. Then I realized that this white place could not possibly be my room. Another thing that should have given it away was the beeping thing next to me. Then I realized that that was a heart monitor. Although I have no reason to actually BE in a hospital. Then It registered with me. _DEMYX_ was the one who should be in a hospital. Not Me.

Then I saw the slate haired woman who Is my mother sat in a chair, looking at me with Wide eyes. Then my vision was obscured by the slate color as she dived at me, nearly strangling me.

"Don't You do that again! You cannot go into a house of an abuser without another person with you!" It then clicked what she was talking about.

"In my defense, Demyx was there."

"Demyx was bloody unconscious you idiot!" She hissed, before continuing strangling me in a hug.

"Wait, Where is Demyx, and Why Am I in a hospital bed?" I asked her. She let go of me, looking at me sadly.

"Well, You're in here because you collapsed from shock and strain. You'll be checked out soon, you just had to be hooked onto a Heart monitor until you woke up.." She explained.

"What about Demyx?" I Asked again.

"Well, Demyx is downstairs, Marluxia is with him. He's had stitches on one arm, the other is Just minor cuts. He'll be scheduled to see a Phsyciatrist for the self harming and Abuse, and he's had a few blood transfusions" She explained, sadness in her eyes. Demyx was like a second son that she saw only at night in his sleep. Or on days off. My eyes widened and my head spun. Demyx hated Phsyciatrists. He hated the rooms, the chairs, everything. I know because I remembered when I took him into the one next to my mothers office to show him it. I Felt for him, I really did. I was about to answer her, but the door was opened and in came a nurse. My nostrils flared at the scent of flowers, it was worse than _Marluxia_! The woman was pretty, Her hair braided and tied with a dull pink ribbon.

"Good morning Zexion, How are you feeling?" She asked me. Her voice was airy, it gave her the impression of a helpless person. But hey, who was I to judge, Demyx seemed helpless, yet he was strong, real strong. Anyways, back to the nurse.

"Im fine, just get me out of this room and to Demyx!" Was my not so calm reply. She laughed lightly, making me curse inwardly.

"Don't worry, I just have to check your heart rate, your temperature, and you need to sign some papers, and then you're home free" She said smiling. I Growled in answer.

_Ten Minutes Later;_

I Ran out of the elevator doors and flew down the corridors.

"Ninety Six, Ninety Six, Ninety-bloody-six!" I Hissed under my breath, looking at the numbers on the doors I flew past. Ninety three, ninety four, ninety five, ninety Six. Finally! I Pushed the door open, (More like _kicked_) and ran into the room, slamming the door behind me. Demyx bolted upright, his eyes softened at the sight of me. I Grinned, proceeding to sit on the end of his bed. Grabbing his hand, I looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't you ever, ever hurt yourself like that again" I Said, almost mimicking my mothers words. His aqua eyes tore away from mine, and he looked down.

"Ze-Zexion, I'm sorry. It's just, I needed something to ease the pain, and it was the only thing-What are you mrrh" He was cut off when I grabbed his face and kissed him. I Put as much need, passion, love, lust, happiness and emotion into that kiss as possible.

* * *

**Demyx POV;**

I Pulled away, gasping for breath.

"What..What was that for?" I Asked timidly, resting my forehead to his. We locked eyes once more.

"Because, I needed to brace you for some bad news" He answered, concern flashing in his eyes. I Stiffened, but blinked twice as a sign to continue.

"What is it?"

"Well, two things. Number one, You've been scheduled to see a physciatrist once a week for five months" He stated. I Looked at his eyes, but no traces of lying flashed in them.

"What? But...I Hate them!" I Whispered.

"And, your dad has been arrested, and you have to give a statement. Namine's already done one" He added. I Sighed, eyes welling up.

"I wasn't there with her. She had to face them alone. And I have to See a person that makes me seem a phsyco! Namine's going to hate me, my dad will try to kill me!" I Whispered, a lone tear falling. He kissed underneath my eye, were the tear fell.

"Namine didn't do the statement alone, My cousin was with her" He kissed my other eye. "She doesn't hate you" Then my cheekbones. "Noone thinks you're a physco" He kissed my nose. "You're dad isn't going to kill you" He kissed the corner of my mouth. "And you're both moving in with me and mum" He kissed my lips, lingering above them as he spoke again. "And Namine, Well, she won't leave Marluxia's Side. Seems like she thinks of him as her hero." I nodded, stealing another kiss before I answered.

"Zexy, will you stay with me through my statement? And be with me while I do the sessions?" I asked. He locked eyes with me again.

"Of course, I'll try my best to stay for the sessions, but I might not be allowed in." He told me, letting go of my hand and standing up.

"Okay" I whispered it, but he seemed to hear me anyway.

"Just think, the sooner you're out of here, the sooner you live with me. And someone's gunna have to share my room" He whispered. I giggled, resting my head back against the pillow.

**Three days later:**

He gazed down at me, fixing my tie.

"Zexy! Why do I have to wear A tie?" I Whined.

"You're talking to the police, you have to at least look formal!" He hissed.

"I'm scared" I answered, flashing my best puppy dog eyes. I seemed to hit a nerve. My prize? A kiss of course! When he pulled away, he held out his hand.

"Come on, you've no reason to be scared. I'm with you". I grasped his hand, and he squeezed it gently.

**One hour later;**

"And that's when I grabbed the scissors. After he locked me in"

"Well Kiddo, We're done here, The court case should be quick, seeing as there's proof all over you and you're lil sis that your father is guilty. We'll send letters of the dates and times later on. See ya kiddo" The officer stood up, his partner behind him. Zexion looked at me, still holding my hand. I sighed. It was finally over. Years of abuse and pain finally got to me, and I started crying. The two officers looked at each other.

"We should go Cid..."

"Why Squall?"

"Leave them alone, he seems traumatized" The one named Squall whispered, and the two officers left. I was in Zexion's lap in an instant, my head in the crook of his neck, crying like there was no tomorrow. I Couldn't get the tears to stop. It hurt, and my body started shaking. Zexion's voice hushed in my ear, his hand rubbing my back.

"It's okay Dem, Everythings, alright. My mum has never let her client lose a court case, you'll be fine" He whispered. I honestly felt as if a Huge weight had been lifted. Now, All I had to do was last the court case and face my bastard father one more time, with Zexion and His mother by my side.

**A/N Thankyou For Those four Awesome Reviewers Who Reviewed, I Thankyou, Can We Hit 10 Reviews?**


	10. I'm Sorry

**Zexion POV;**

The court case went relatively smoothly. My mother, in all her sunshine and glory, spent days planning on what to say and do. Demyx would sit and watch her, telling her that he was going to pay her, and my mother just answered with the 'you're practically my son, you can't pay me' excuse. And me, well, I just watched them smirking. It was quite fun to watch to be perfectly honest. I wasn't sure of the details as to what is happening with Namine, but I hear she's getting on well with Marluxia and his mum. As I watched Demyx watch his father being taken away, I noticed that his face showed some sign of sadness. His father had twenty years for rape and abuse. It served him right in my opinion. My mother sat in the chair in front of me, a triumphant look on her face. When the court room had cleared, My mum talked to the judge and Namine walked out with Marluxia. Demyx turned and scrambled over the chair, landing next to me. I Smiled warmly, hugged and kissed him.

"You did great, and now, we're going to be living together! Come on, Chin up!" I Spoke in his ear enthusiastically, but it seemed something else was on his mind. He sat up full height and placed my head to his chest.

"Will we be together forever?" He asked me. My stomach dropped and my heart stopped. That was one thing I never thought of. I was going to Radiant Garden College in a year. Demyx, well, I think Demyx was going to try and make it big with his Sitar and amazing voice. I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded.

"Yeah, Our hearts will be together forever" I whispered. I could tell that I was going to be tossing and turning all night.

* * *

When we got home, Demyx turned to me.

"I'm going to see my father. Sometime next..." He trailed off. I almost gagged.

_"WHAT?!"_

"I said-"

"I Know what you said...But What I can't fathom is _why_?!" I Hissed. Is he crazy? Better not answer that.

"Zexy, he's my father, and he looked so guilty when he was dragged away!"

"Like hell he did! He was probably thinking 'Oh _fuck_, what am I going to kick, shag and punch for the next twenty years without getting beat up for it!" I regretted saying this almost instantly. His eyes welled up, he sent me a glare that did not suit his pretty little face, and stomped off. Hold on, I Did not just say pretty little face, did I?

My mother looked at me.

"You really should not have said-"

"I know! _Jesus_, Is it wrong to care about him?"

"No honey, it's not, but that was taking it too far. He's never going to see his dad again, he's been raped, he's been abused emotionally and physically. You're the only person he's been able to talk to about it. Imagine how he feels when you don't approve of it and start saying things like that." My mum whispered, patting me on the shoulder and then going to the door. "I'll be back soon, I just need to sign some papers." And she was gone.

- - -

Silence. Horrible, unnatural, murderous, bloody friken _silence_! I used to love silences, but I got so used to having Demyx sit with me during these silences over the last two months, that the silence suffocated me. And the guilt I felt did nothing to help either. I wasn't pressed against a warm body with only the presence of my mother in the next room stopping myself from ripping of his top and claiming him right then and there. But there was no one with me. I needed background noise, the sound of a breath, a car, anything other than the tick-tock of the clock on the mantelpiece. My ears pricked, and it was then that they picked up the sniffles from my room down the hall.

Sighing, I knew it was time to make amends with Demyx. I walked cautiously down the corridor, quietly opened the door and slipped in. He evidently didn't notice my presence, as his head stayed on the pillow it was buried in. Walking over, I placed myself on the bed. His body tensed, but his sniffles still resonated around the room. I laid on my side facing him, and removed his hands from either side of the pillow. He was even more tense now, but his head remained buried in the pillow. I placed my hands under his arms and rested them on his shoulder blades. He had no choice but to face me now, but his eyes remained tightly closed. Bright tear tracks trailed down his face, and that completely broke my heart. Angels shouldn't cry. I kissed both his eye lids, and then gently kissed his lips, before resting my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry." I whispered almost inaudibly. He sniffled in response, and buried his face in my hair. I felt his arms wrap around me, and I tightened my grip around him.

* * *

I heard the front door open. Then I heard my door open and close. Hours later I heard the front door open again. And in between them a door opening and closing upstairs. All through that time, me and Demyx never moved from where we were. If it weren't for the opening and closing of the doors, I would have been perfectly convinced that time had stopped for us.

* * *

**Demyx POV;**

Saying I was scared was an understatement. I was fucking petrified. Sure, I'd have Zexion with me, and Sure, my father would be in chains. But it's the fact that I will see him. Not drunk or stoned, and then I will end up seeing the real man who claimed to be my father. As we climbed into the car, he gripped my hand tightly. I Had planned on seeing my father three weeks after he was sent to prison, but it has been two months since then. I Just hadn't plucked up the courage. But Zexion was with me, I was going to be fine. I Hoped.

* * *

I walked through the doors, the guards keeping a close eye on me. Or maybe they were just staring because I was holding Zexy's hand. I Don't know. But my dad looked up at the door opening. He looked different, healthier.

"Hey, dad" I almost whispered. Zexion just remained quiet.

"Hey son. I...I Just want you to know t..That I'm sorry"

"It's okay dad" I Felt Zexion twitch beside me, his hand tightening in mine. I Knew he wasn't approving of this. But this had to happen.

"I Honestly can't express how sorry I am. But I'm straightening myself up. I've been getting counselling for my drinking problems and drug habit." He said smiling.

"Yeah, And Demyx has to take counselling in case he throws fits in any form of sexual contact, because of you" Zexion snarled. I squeezed his hand and nudged him with my elbow.

"And who the _hell_ are you?"

"His boyfriend" Zexion answered quickly, with a glare that would scare the sit out of a dinosaur. Don't ask why I picked dinosaur to describe that, I don't even know myself. My father quickly shut up at that. Zexion spent the rest of the hour silent, while I talked with my father. That is, until the topic of college came up.

"What choice do you have in his education?" He hissed.

"I'm his father! I Want my son in college!"

"You've got nerve calling yourself his father!"

"I want him going to college!"

"Why the hell are - _Oww_!" I elbowed him in his ribs, and he just sat back, arms crossed and looked cute. Very cute. Hell, I'd have jumped him if we weren't in the middle of a prison.

"Dad, You never took an interest in me at all for fifteen years. Why the sudden interest?" I Asked, choosing my words carefully. Zexion muttered something beside me, earning another elbow from me.

"Because, I was never in the right state of mind son"

"Too right you weren't" Zexion murmured. I Elbowed him again, and he looked to the side, humming a mindless tune.

"Dad, I'm not going to college and that's final. Just accept it please." I spoke. Zexion twitched beside me, and my dad just looked shocked.

"Fine, you're decision. But may I ask why?" He asked. Zexion stood up.

"May I leave?"

"Sure" I Handed him the car keys.

"I'll meet you back at the car" And with that he left, quietly, gracefully and quickly. But I could see the pain on his face. The rest of the hour passed by with mindless conversation. He kept asking me if I loved Zexion, And I always answered yes. Because I Do love Zexion. When my father was leaded away, I exited the prison and breathed in fresh air. Man, it was warm in there. But hey, At least I'm outside, and I've got a clean slate with my dad. I looked over at the car, Zexion looked almost dead in there. At first I was worried, until I shook him and he jolted up.

"What happened?!"

"Nothing, calm down."

"Oh.." He started the engine, and drove off down the road, ocassionally glancing at me, but a silence in between. Walking through the door he walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it, pulling a cushion over his head.

"I'm so bloody tired" He moaned, curling up. I Pitied him, he probably hadn't slept, like me. Maybe it was for the same reason as me; What's going to happen when school ends and college starts? One would think that I would be tossing and turning about seeing my father, but I couldn't give a shit about him. Honestly. I Wedged my way in between Zexion's back and the couch, and wrapped my arms around him. He turned and rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"Night night Demy Dem" He whispered.

"It's three in the afternoon!" I almost shouted. He closed his eyes and placed a hand over my mouth, snuggling closer.

"I said night night." And then he was out like a light, occasionally shifting his body, but his head never left the crook of my neck. I smiled, and eventually fell asleep too.

* * *

**A/N; Last Chapter Will Be Up Soon, And Im Hoping It Will Be Longer Than This! . Can We Hit Thirteen Reviews?? *Holds Out Cookie* Just Press That Little Button Right Beneath This! . **


	11. Is It Over?

**Zexion POV;**

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks. Months. You never really notice how fast time can fly when you want it to stand still. For me, my time with Demyx is Limited. Two months left. But he thinks that we're going to be together forever. But nothing is ever like that. Nothing. Sure, maybe we'll be together for my time in college. And maybe for a few years after that. But If I become an apprentice in science, and he becomes big with his Sitar playing and ends up in some really cool band, then I really doubt we'll be able to take it. I Just know, somewhere deep inside of me, our relationship will die. Whether it will flicker back to life, I don't know. Maybe we should exchange promise rings? I honestly don't know. But I don't think my heart will be able to take it. Before Demyx, I was boring, somewhat cynical, lonely and unhappy. After I met Demyx, Everyone noticed the difference within me.

My mother quizzed me for days until I finally had the courage to Ask Demyx to come over. My mother woke me up early the next morning asking me why the hell I was sleeping in the downstairs bedroom, and who was the boy on the couch. When I informed her it was Demyx, she nearly squealed from happiness. And then proceeded to ask me if we were dating. I'd blushed terribly at such an outrageous prospect. Seemed that me and Demyx dating would eventually happen. Even if we did hide our feelings for three years. But the worst part of all of this? Demyx had no idea that I would be moving five hours away to a college, with a time difference of three hours, in less than two months. I was too cowardly to tell him. I couldn't bear to face the tears that would appear in his eyes, the sobs that would inevitably shake through his body. I Couldn't...Wouldn't. I Would get my mother to do it, as I really am nothing but a coward, who can't face his own boyfriend to tell him that he will be gone for a year.

* * *

My mum told him. I Can hear the sobs before I even close the front door after coming home from work. As I walk into the living room/kitchen area I see my mum sat at the table, head in her hands. She doesn't even look up until I sit down next to her.

"He took it, so hard Zexion..."

"What happened?" I ask. She shook her head, but started to talk again.

"At first he thought I was joking. He started laughing saying that you wouldn't leave without telling him months before hand. Then he saw how serious I was, and he burst our crying. It was horrible Zexion. His body started to shake. And then he just stood up, ignored me and ran straight to your room. I'm sorry" She looked up at me, regret in her eyes.

"Why are you sorry mum? It's my fault. I Should have told him myself. Please mum, don't beat yourself up over it" I Said, placing my bag on the table and making my way to my room. As I opened the door, I heard someone shift inside. Once again, Demyx lay, curled up, sobs racking through his body. I placed my hand on his shoulder, but he just flinched away from me.

"Go away" He whispered. I Sighed, deciding not to argue. Upon leaving the room, I heard one more heavy sob travel through Demyx's body, before I had no choice but to close the door. It would be okay, he'd be fine once we needed sleep.

**(20 Minutes later)**

Running the towel through my damp hair, I just threw it into a bobble, as I really can't be bothered anymore. Demyx hasn't left the room yet, so I'm going in now to go to sleep. He'll be fine.

Scratch that. What the hell! I walked in the room, sat on the bed, pulled back the covers and guess what he did! He flinched away from me, jumped up, grabbed a blanket and walked to the door, telling me to not follow him! I Yelled back at him, slammed the door, and I guess I'm going to spend the night seething.

**Demyx POV;**

I Don't care what he says, he should have told me months ago he was leaving. Instead he let me fall further and further in love. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad, had _he_ told me. But no, he has to get his _mother_ to do that. And he has the nerve to call _me_ an asinine! I Don't actually know what that means, but I don't care. I love him, more than I ever knew was possible. He's like my drug, we spend every day together, he sits with me through counseling meetings, hold me tightly when I'm having flashbacks, and yet, all that time, I think I fully understand why he's quiet during them times. I Understand why he was slow to answer me all those months ago when I asked if we would be together forever. I should forgive him, he probably only wanted to stop me from being upset. Yet I think he should have let me prepare myself, instead of having to realize I'm never going to see the love of my life after six weeks. Six fricken weeks. SIX!...Should I hate him? I Don't know. There are so many emotions running through me.

Anger, Hate, Annoyance, Unhappiness, meagerness and love. But I'm so upset right now. It's unbearable. Honestly. I've never flinched away from him before. And when he entered the room the first thing I wanted to do was just grab him, kiss him and beg him to tell me that it wasn't true. But, alas, not everything is as it seems. Not everything.

* * *

Wait...When The hell did I start saying ALAS?!

* * *

Me and Zexion made up the next week. Yes, we spent a week avoiding each other. Both our eyes were puffy and red when I just grabbed him and kissed him. I think that sorted us out, because ten minutes later we were sat with chocolate milk and discussing our methods of communication. In all honesty, I think this can go well.

* * *

**Ten days left;**

Today, me and Zexion went shopping to get him some new clothes, as I would not permit him to wear dress shirts and normal trousers. Instead, we ended up buying multiple checkered, button up shirts that framed him perfectly, and hundreds of pairs of skinny jeans. And man, he looks hot in them.

**Nine days left;**

Today, everyone in Zexion's family gathered around the big oak tree in his back garden. Namine was there too, with Marluxia, Zexion's cousin. I talked about what our dad did, and thank the gods all he did to her was tie her up. We all took one big photo of us all together, and then paired ones. The one of me and Zexion was funny, there was tow, and on one it was us two kissing, and the other one, I'm trying to get him to smile for the camera by waving a lolly in his face, but as he pushes it away, I fall, so the picture is of us two, me on the floor laughing, and Zexion with a purple lollipop stuck to his forehead!. God, I'll remember that day for sure!

**Eight days left;**

Okay, I'm sat in Zexion's living room shaking. We're about to exchange promise rings. Sure, no big deal, unless you look further into the gesture. We're probably going to end up having sex tonight...Oh Dear...

Zexion's mother burst into tears, saying that her little baby has grown up, and that the boy she always classed as a son will one day become a son. This was a perfect moment.

And then she asked us which one would be on top.

That totally killed the moment.

**Six days left;**

My ass is still sore, and this just sucks. Zexion has gone to buy some books for college, and I'm aimlessly playing my sitar, in tune with Someday, by Nina. I Don't know why I'm doing this, as I've never heard of Nina before, and this song is very tearful. So how the hell do I know what it is?! Is it a sign?!

**Two days left;**

Zexion has to leave tonight. He's supposed to get there a day early, to meet his lab teacher, who has apparently taken interest in his grades. Stupid lab teacher, taking away Zexion a day early. I'm staying here with his mum, and I will be until I can find a good band to join and make it big. Then I can fly to Zexion by jet!

* * *

Tears are falling down my cheeks, one by one. His taxi is outside, waiting to take him to the airport. I can hear him sobbing into my chest, but I'm to numb to feel it. Our nails are digging into each others backs, desperate to not let go. I don't want him to leave, he can't! It's not right, not right at all. His mother is watching us, stuck between interrupting us, and leaving us be. But when the taxi outside beeps, Zexion has no choice but to let go. He reaches up and wipes away my tears.

"I'll be back for Christmas Demyx, honestly, I will. Maybe even sooner"

"Ok"  
"Promise you'll call?"  
"I Promise"  
"I Love you" He whispers to me. He gives me one last kiss on my lips and walks out the door, climbing into the taxi. Watching it drive off down the road, fresh tears replace the ones he wiped away, and his mum embraces me, holding me tightly. I Know she's sobbing to, and yet we both remain silent in the bitter emptiness inside us.

I'm going to see him soon. Hopefully, I'll make it big, and then he can get tutored by the best people I could hire. Until then, Life goes on. But can I possibly take it without going mad at the horrible ache inside my body, that only made its appearance when Zexion left?

**A/N:**

This Is Thee End.....Sequel Is Up, And Its Called 'Can We Ever Go Back?'

The Link For It Is On My Profile ;)


End file.
